


Irresistible Hope

by Yosu



Series: multi chapter fics [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Read this to visit the void and meet 2016 me, me: finna dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Komaeda is in love with Hinata.  And Hinata sorta does, too. It's something neither of them can understand, kinda.NSFW because Komaeda does horrible things.(Originally posted on Wattpad)





	1. the one where komaeda touches his ding dong

**Author's Note:**

> nagito touches his ding dong

**_Oh Hinata, you're so warm and tender..._ **   
_((If there are any spelling/grammar errors, please let me know!))_

You love him. That's a fact, you know. You're trash, he's like... the sun. It's almost surprising that he treats you like you're something.

That's really... absurd and stupid of him. He's also interested in you.

" _I wanna understand you_ ,  _Komaeda-chan_!  _Please_ ,  _just let me in_!" He yelps towards you, grasping your shoulders.  _I don't want you to understand_. You tell him back. He can never understand you.  _It's impossible_.

It's also okay that he'll never know about your feelings. 'Cause... he's a boy... you're a boy...  and if he ever found out, he'll never try and dig into you. Find out why you're such a garbage bag.

...maybe that's a good thing. Maybe it's a good thing he'll never know you fantasize about him under you squirming and moaning and-

Maybe you should stop thinking about a naked, warm and tender Hinata below you. Stop thinking about how Hinata-san is girlish and lankier than you. How he weirdly believes in you.  _He has a hope in you_. That's good! 'Cause hope is amazing, fantastic, and what makes the world goes around!

It's sad, cause he believes in you. A gross, homosexual mistake of a human being, also known as Komaeda Nagito.

For the only time, you think Hinata-san is an idiot, or maybe just a Pollyanna. You aren't good. (" _No, that's wrong! I'm just scum, Hinata-san._ ** _Just something you can't understand._** ")

You assume that, with all the reasoning not to and a big inkling to just ignore it. Example being ignoring the... idea.

You (of course because you're fucking disgusting and wrong and a gross homo) masturbate to the idea, the image of Hinata Hajime. Below you. Whimpering. Sobbing, almost. About how much  _he wants you inside him and that he cares and loves you_.

(You know he would never say those things, because no one would say them to you. But it's your gross and naughty fantasy about a boy. So basically --  ** _who cares?_** )

" _I care a lot about you_ ,  _Komaeda-san_."

" _I_ ** _love_** _you, Komaeda-san_."

You feel yourself revert to something like jelly, your voice (which is already, ugly and rough) becomes hoarse. Almost like it's glass.

You had an orgasm about... could you consider Hinata-san your friend? Well, you had an orgasm about Hinata-san.

Gross. You're gross to think of him like he's a girl. Which he isn't. He'll probably hate you if he somehow found out about... this.

You feel sorry for him. And you feel sorry for yourself.


	2. the MAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime does the thing

**_Both handsome guys and cute girls are even yours_ **   
**_So, I answer "Yes" to the questionnaire genuinely, even if that's a lie_ **

**_((This time it's Meme Boy's POV. Albeit Second Person. Also no warnings??? Like Salt King doesn't symbolically masturbate to Ko like omg ))_ **

You question Nagito's motives a lot. And that's not saying  _much_. But... you can't help but  _care_  about the guy, he did wake you up. And when someone would get into technicalities... Nagito  _was_  your friend.

He wasn't really on good, or even decent, terms with you. He was... weird. Of course, weird isn't bad. Kazuichi is your friend. Fuyuhiko is your... friend?

Your friends with a Yakuza.

So... was referring Nagito as your friend really a bad friend? In the end, you don't know what to think. Nagito's just so... different. Different would be the word.

He does care about everyone. He wants everyone's hopes to rise... of course, he does it in a very... skewed way. You found it very wrong that'd he'd try to get himself killed for hope, that was just bad!

You hated to admit it, but you cared about him. Like you did for all your friends! Like Byakuya and Teruteru and...

You need to stop thinking about the people you couldn't help. Because right now you need to help Nagito. Because he truly, truly needs it.

So, alone in your neat and tidy cottage, you take a note book from your desk. You must write down ideas to help your... ''friend'' Nagito!

_#1: I must ------_

...You actually don't know what to do to help him. What could you do?

 _#1: I must_   **give Nagito gifts!**

...that's not going to work, obviously. Buttering Nagito up isn't going to fix his actions or thoughts!

 _#1: I must_   **prove to Nagito that he is deserving of a future and friends.**

Obviously! That's why you're writing a list to help him! Idiot...

 _#1 must_   **talk to him.**

Well... you realize that's all you can really do at this point. He could understand that he's a good (well... not good per se but...) person that deserves a future!

You also realize that you only wrote one thing down so far. Seriously Hajime...? Only one thing! Now Nagito is going to attempt to get himself murdered and it'll be all your fault that you didn't help him! Well, not all your fault but... still!

You guess that it's something 'you gotta do!'. You must talk to him... make him feel like he's worth something. You decide to make an venture to the run down cottage where he was (according did to Kazuichi and Souda.)

It shouldn't be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i know more about american girls than you GENIUS


End file.
